Piratas en el Crimen
by MarlaBeyeri
Summary: El día que casi muere Kate, Max queda muy afectada. Los momentos son algo demasiado frágiles, pueden romperse en un segundo, o transformar todo, hasta con las sutiles mirada de Chloe.


Aún no puedo creerlo, todo gira en mi cabeza. Tengo asco. Ver a Kate casi saltar... Aún puedo imaginar su cuerpo impactando en el suelo.

Me quedaría en mi habitación para siempre. Son todos unos hipócritas. No quiero ver a nadie, nunca. Me quedaría en Blackwell sólo con Chloe y Warren... y claro, el señor Jefferson, aunque él hizo llorar a Kate, de seguro ni le importó lo que sucedió con ella... Victoria y ese imbécil de Nathan, son los principales culpables de todo esto. No quiero que nadie más en Blackwell sea intimidado y ridiculizado como Kate... ella casi se suicida y todo por un viral estúpido que hicieron esos dos. Imbéciles.

 _Brip-Brip_

Mensaje de Chloe. Quiere que nos encontremos en el campus.

Genial, salir de noche, romper reglas... justo hoy que sólo quiero estar tranquila en mi pieza.

Tecleo: Voy en camino.

\- BANG –me asusta Chloe apareciendo de la nada.

\- Casi acabo de ver a mi amiga saltar y tú.. tú apareces haciendo bromas ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

\- Lo siento M-Max, no quise... Lo siento. Soy una mierda.

\- _Fuck_ , Chloe, no hagas bromas, no hoy. Y no eres una mierda. Es sólo que estoy sensible. Ver a Kate allá arriba a punto de saltar... Aún puedo ver a Kate saltando... por suerte, alcancé a llegar.

\- No, Max, disculpa. No debí...

Y luego me abraza. Me lleva hacia su cuerpo casi como un impulso, brusca y rápida. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Un abrazo. Su pecho es tan reconfortante que no quiero que me suelte nunca, no hoy, al menos.

Ahora entiendo un poco a Chloe. Ella perdió a su padre y yo la abandoné. Genial, sí que soy una mierda, y aún así, ella no duda en estar aquí conmigo. Perdón, Chloe.

\- Hey, chica ¿estás mejor?

\- Vamos Chloe, sí, necesitaba un abrazo de mi mejor amiga.

\- Y aquí estoy. Siempre –me sonríe como si fuese mi confidente

\- Gracias, Chloe.

\- Ya, pero tampoco es para tanto. Tu amiga no hizo nada porque... tú estuviste ahí... ojalá yo hubiese podido estar ahí para.. R-Rachel.

Mierda ¿Por qué siento una punzada en el estómago cada vez que habla de Rachel? Sí, lo sé, me lo merezco por abandonar a Chloe, pero ellas... parece que se querían mucho después de todo.

\- Aún puedes estar, Chloe, de seguro ella está en algún lado.

\- Sí, Maax, la vamos a encontrar. Tus poderes nos sacarán de esta mierda... já, yyy... redoble de tambores, _ladies and gentleman_ , les presento las llaves de repuesto de Blackwell.

\- Oh, Chloe, eres una zorrita.

\- Estamos en esto, con tus superpoderes podemos vencer a todos.

\- Estoy contenta de que seas mi socia en el crimen.

\- Mientras seas mi socia en el tiempo.

Se siente bien que Chloe esté feliz a mi lado.

\- ¿Quién gime primero? –digo sintiéndome levemente avergonzada. Me cuesta un mundo llevarle el ritmo a Chloe .

Nos reímos. Caminamos. Me pongo nerviosa, no sé qué decir cuando Chloe es dulce conmigo. Nunca nadie lo es, no de esa forma. Ella tiene un encanto tan natural. Me es tan fácil poder sentirme _yo misma_ cuando estamos juntas. Aún cuando estemos rompiendo reglas.

Una vez que asaltamos la oficina del director, LITERALMENTE asaltamos la oficina del director, Chloe quiso ir a dar un paseo nocturno. Y eso no es bueno ¿cómo va a ser bueno andar por ahí, a hurtadillas en plena noche por Blackwell?

Y aquí estamos.

Hola piscina.

Chloe se ve tan tierna cuando sonríe así. Está tan entusiasmada por hacer travesuras, es como si su lado alegre brillara cuando le doy en el gusto. Además, por qué no. Se supone que viene un tornado.. ¿y yo pensando en lo correcto? ¡A la mierda! Noche de chicas, aquí vamos...

Nos sentamos a conversar alrededor de la piscina. Las luces debajo del agua hacen del ambiente algo único. La noche es de un azul suave, como si fuese un momento perdido en el tiempo. Estoy viviendo con nostalgia algo que no he vivido, pero ya siento que termina...

Y no quiero que termine. Es una noche muy bonita. Quizás si nunca hubiese abandonado a Chloe, tendríamos de estas noches más a menudo.

Oh, Chloe ¿cómo es que tenerte de nuevo ha hecho un mundo totalmente distinto? Me alegra que estés aquí.

Sin darme cuenta, Chloe se quita la ropa. Lo hace lentamente. Antes de quitarse la polera me mira de una forma extraña. Luego me sonríe y se lanza a la piscina.

No sé muy bien por qué, pero esa mirada fue como si... como si... como si me estómago se apretara.

\- ¡Ohhh, esto está muy bueno, _baby_! Me siento como en un jacuzzi ¿Hey, Max, qué esperas, o prefieres quedarte ahí como un zombie? ¿No quieres venir conmigo al yacuzzi, Max-iine?

\- Max, nunca Maxine.

Me da un poco de pudor sacarme la ropa. Vamos, Chloe, deja de mirarme.

Y al agua.

Apenas entro, Chloe empieza a tirarme agua.

Todo es tan irreal. Pareciera que fuésemos parte de una película. El cielo, la noche, la luz. Todo es tan... perfecto.

Chloe comienza a flotar. Su rostro cambia, se vuelve reflexivo. No dejo de contemplarla. Ella es como un mar de emociones.

\- Desearía que Rachel estuviese acá. A ella le encantaba estar aquí...

Ouch.

-... me encantaría que se conocieran. Seríamos geniales.

\- Y lo haremos, Chloe. Todo lo que está pasando nos ha traído aquí. Es destino quiso que nos encontráramos.

\- Sí, tú poder está cambiando todo. Especialmente a ti. Ya no eres tan cobarde.

\- Gracias, cariño.

Antes de salirnos del agua Chloe me mira muy seria. Se acerca a mí como en cámara lenta.

Mi estómago se aprieta una vez más.

\- Sabes lo que quiero decir. Te estás convirtiendo en esta fuerza de la naturaleza. Y yo estoy contigo, Max. Nos reencontramos a pesar del tiempo y el espacio. Estábamos destinadas. Tú... eras la razón para permanecer en Arcadia Bay –su mirada me paraliza, algo en ella luce diferente esta noche.

\- Eso espero –y no puedo evitar sentirme una estúpida.

\- Deja de ser tan... jodidamente humilde. Eres la persona más inteligente y talentosa que haya conocido.

¿Más que Rachel Amber?

\- ¿Más que R-Rachel Amber?

\- Max, no soy su fan ¿ok? Ambas son únicas. Y tú puedes tener a quién quieras a tus pies, por ejemplo... Warren.

\- Warren es genial. Me gustaría que lo conocieras... Aunque él no sabe lo de rebobinar en el tiempo.

\- No te presiones. Harás de este mundo, un lugar... WOW.

\- Mientras estes allí conmigo.

\- No estés tan triste. Nunca te voy a dejar –mientras lo dice, mi corazón explota de alegría.

Chloe se aleja y me sonríe. Y luego... paff. Guerra de agua.

Es todo lo que quiero esta noche, permanecer en este instante con Chloe.

Salimos del agua segundos antes de la ronda nocturna de David. Por poco y no nos salvamos. Creo que justamente ese _casi ser descubiertas_ es lo que le dio más energía a Chloe... y claro, a mí también.

Al parecer es cierto, me siento muy distinta a esa Max que decía no a todo.

\- Hey, SúperMax ¿quieres seguir siendo mi compañera en el crimen?

\- Ya estamos en esto, Chloe.

\- Entonces... ¡qué continúe la fiesta, _bitchies_! –Chloe pisa el acelerador mientras suena _Date With The Night_ a todo volumen.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, Chloe me toma de la mano, mientras avanzamos sigilosas por la escalera.

El suave contacto con sus dedos, me hace sentir cosquillas.

Me deja en su habitación.

\- Hey, Max –me dice mientras cierra la puerta, quedándose afuera- no te quedes dormida sin mí ¡Ya vuelvo! –me guiña un ojo y desaparece.

Mientras tanto busco algo que tocar en la radio. La colección de Chloe no es tan _punk_ como pareciera.

\- Mi madre está durmiendo y al estúpido de mi padrastro ya lo vimos, está de turno en Blackwell. Podemos montar una fiesta si queremos, _girl_ –dice, apareciendo por la puerta recargada de cervezas.

Esta noche pareciera planeada. Todo está a nuestro favor. Primero Blackwell, luego el mundo.

Las _pijamadas_ en la casa de los Price siempre fueron un éxito. William y Joyce jamás despertaron con todo el ruido que hacíamos. Saltábamos, gritábamos y jamás nos dijeron nada.

\- Mira, Max, escucha esta canción.

Ella viene donde estoy, se sienta a mi lado, en el suelo y nos apoyamos en la cama. Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras Chloe me bombardea con música.

Chloe va en su tercera cerveza y yo me animé a tomar la primera. Debo confesar que es horrible. No sé cómo esto puede ser un éxito si es tan mala, tiene un sabor tan amargo... puaj.

\- Jajajajaja, Max, deberías sacarte una _selfie_ con esa cara. Se nota que nunca habías tomado cerveza antes.

\- Oh, cállate, zombie. Para todo hay una primera vez.

\- Wooow, Max, cuánto cambio en estos días. Eeentonces, hoy tendrás muchas primeras veces.

Me sonrojo.

\- Vamos, Chloe, si quieres acostarte conmigo, tendrás que disfrazarte del señor Jefferson.

Aunque tampoco tendría sexo con él. Ni con nadie, no ahora...

\- Tranquila MadMax, hoy no será _esa_ primera vez –mientras lo dice, busca algo en su chaqueta- ¡Y acá está! Chanananá, te presento al señor canabis.

Con Chloe todo es acción.

\- Wow, Chloe. Sí que estás preparada, pe-pero, déjame acostumbrarme a la cerveza primero.

\- Oh, buen punto, Max –su voz cambia radicalmente. Es suave, y sus facciones se ablandan. – no quiero presionarte.

\- Hoy no me presionas, recuerda, soy SúperMax –y doy el último sorbo de cerveza. Cada vez me parece menos terrible.

Chloe lleva unas siete botellas mientras yo sólo llevo tres. Y luce perfecta. Su sonrisa es tan auténtica, y su mirada... pareciera que su mirada sólo existe para mí. Me hace sentir que pertenezco totalmente a su mundo.

\- ¿Alguna vez has fumado tabaco si quiera? –me pregunta, sacándome completamente de mi realidad.

\- Una vez lo probé. Y fue asqueroso. Desde ahí que me alejé de las drogas –le digo sonriendo. – pero hoy voy a remediarlo.

\- Cuando quieras, el señor canabis es todo tuyo.

\- Estoy lista.

Lo enciende de una forma distinta a como ha encendido sus cigarros. Se encorva levemente mientras su cara es de completa concentración.

\- Bueno, pequeña Max, tienes que aspirar, retener, retener lo que más puedas, y luego botar.

Le quito la _weed_. La acerco a mis labios y antes de aspirar, respiro el humo. Empiezo a toser. Mucho.

Aggg, esto... cof-cof... es... cof.. una... cof-cof... mier... cof-cof.. da... cof

\- Wow, wow Max, con calma. Levanta los brazos... -Se acerca buscando contacto con mi mirada. Sus ojos azules parecen preocupados. Y yo me siento ridículamente importante - Creo que esto fue mucho para ti en una noche.

 _Fuck_. Como tan _looser_. No puedo ni fumar yerba sin morir en el intento.

¡Ya sé! retrocederé un poquito... y nada de esto pasará.

\- Bueno, MadMax, tienes que aspirar, retener, retener lo que más puedas, y luego botar.

Entonces... alejas el humo de tu nariz. Y aspiras poco. Mantener y botar. Listo.

\- Espera, Max. Tienes una cara, como si fueras a estallar. Ven, acércate.

Mientras me acerco, ella empieza a aspirar, luego toma mi cara, me acerca. Lo veo todo en cámara lenta. El tacto de sus manos en mi piel. Acerca su mano hasta mi boca, puedo sentir sus dedos rozando mis labios. Con sus manos hace una especie de túnel entre mi boca y la suya, me devuelve el humo, mientras me anima a aspirarlo.

\- Eso es Max, ahora reténlo, _girl_.

¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? Ella me dirigió una mirada de... ¿ternura? mientras me daba el humo en la boca.

\- ¡Yeahh! SúperMax está dejando la adolescencia atrás. Ven ¿quieres más?

Esta vez no espera mi afirmación, cuando ya me está tomando de nuevo. Mierda, mi estómago está muy apretado ¿Será la cerveza? ¿Quién es esta nueva Chloe?

Todo de nuevo. Su mano apenas rozando mis labios. Yo me sonrojo, mis mejillas me delatan. Espero que ella no se de cuenta ¿Desde cuándo el tiempo se me hace tan lento cuanto Chloe me mira así? Esta vez se acerca más, casi rompiendo el túnel, sosteniéndolo a tan sólo un dedo de distancia. Una vez que ya expulsa el humo de sus labios, se queda ahí, mirándome. Estamos realmente cerca. Yo no puedo más ¿Por qué todo va tan lento, como si el tiempo estuviese suspendido? Sería más fácil si fuese al revés.

Y antes que yo vuelva a botar el humo, me da un beso en la mejilla. Cerca de los labios.

Ella sigue fumando, pero esta vez se aleja un poco más. Cambia la canción y abre otra cerveza. Yo hago lo mismo.

\- Hey MadMax ¿qué tal tu primera vez? Nada mal ¿cierto?, quise que fuese dulce para ti, cariño.

\- Oh, amor, eres un encanto.

No sé si esto es estar drogada, pero estoy disfrutando todo. El ambiente se volvió muy agradable, es como si... fuese capaz de observar todo a mi alrededor.

\- Chloe, es mi turno de sorprenderte con algo -busco en su laptop _Chromatics_ y pongo la canción precisa para este momento, _Kill For Love_ – Escucha esto.

Nos tiramos en la cama y la escuchamos. La noche está perfecta para esta canción. Ella me mira y sonríe. Yo busco su mano y la aprieto.

La luz inunda la pieza. Siento como el sol se posiciona en cada espacio de la habitación de Chloe. No quiero despertar, pero ya es obvio que es de día.

Abro los ojos, no quería que llegara este momento. La noche de ayer fue muy intensa.

Veo a Chloe dormir. Realmente es muy bonita.

Quiero tomar una _selfie_ de esta mañana. Parece todo tan distinto.

\- Footoo –exclama Chloe justo antes de apretar el disparador de la cámara.

\- Buenos días, _mon chéri_...Hoy tengo ganas de hacer algo bueno por la escuela y por Arcadia Bay. Ni siquiera puedo enviar mi foto para representarla... no quiero que me rechacen.

\- A todos los grandes artistas los rechazan antes de que los acepten. Así que tienes que enviar tu foto.

\- ¿Aunque yo quiera arreglar la escuela y tú quieras destruir la ciudad? –me siento algo infantil diciéndolo.

\- Vamos, no quiero ver a Arcadia Bay destruida, sólo digo esas cosas porque he estado intentando escapar desde... desde que te fuiste, básicamente –lo dice mientras encuentra el control remoto de la radio.

Mañana de _Bright Eyes_. Bonita forma de empezar el día.

\- Ojalá pudiésemos divertirnos toda la mañana como antes... Deberíamos levantarnos, tengo que volver a Blackwell.

\- Oh ¿la colegiala tiene un examen hoy?

Seguimos un rato en la cama, pensando. Ella está muy lejos y reflexiva hoy. Pareciera que la noche de ayer, sucedió hace siglos. Chole tiene eso, cuando está feliz, contagia a todos con su energía.

Mejor me visto y me voy a clases. No quiero seguir pensando.

\- ¡Oh, no! Mi ropa está asquerosa, parece una fábrica de cloro

\- Ve si puedes encontrar algo adecuado en mi agujero de la moda... ¡Eso es! Rachel dejó algo de ropa suya ahí... es de tu tamaño.

\- Pero no es de mi estilo.

\- Max, tú no tienes estilo -Ouch- Al menos pruébatelo. Puedes rebobinar para volver con tu camiseta con cloro y _jeans_.

\- Já, a mí me gusta mi camiseta y mis _jeans_. Igual sería _cool_ probarme la ropa de Rachel, sólo para ver si me sientan.

\- ¡Deja de dudar, Max! ¡Ponte esto y deja salir a tu chica punk-rock del interior! ¡Puedes darte el lujo de correr riesgos! Cuándo y cualquier cosa que quieras intentar...

Por ejemplo, te reto a besarme.

¿Besar a Chloe, broma? Nunca he tenido ganas de besar a alguien... Aunque anoche... ¿Qué? ¡No! A veces Warren me parece lindo, pero... ¿no debería esperar a que sea _la_ persona? Igual un beso a mi mejor amiga, le da menos dramatismo a esto _del primer beso._

 _-_ Te doblo la apuesta. Bésame ahora... -lo dice mientras se acerca a la cama.

Já, de seguro debe verme tan tímida que me cree incapaz de algo así.

Vamos Max Caulfield, tú puedes.

\- ... de cualquier forma, sabía que no te atreverías, eres sólo una gee...

Antes que termine de hablar, me inclino a besarla. Estoy un poco nerviosa. Su piel es demasiado suave, sus ojos intensos lucen sorprendidos. Cierro mis ojos, no sé cómo desviarle la mirada.

Es un beso suave, tierno. Y sin embargo mi estómago se aprieta. Quiero tomarla y atraerla hacia mí, pero no me atrevo. Y hago todo lo contrario, me separo muy despacio, como despidiéndome de estos segundos tan perfectos. Pero no quiero. Algo en Chloe me dice que no me aleje. Vuelvo a acercarme y espero alguna reacción de su parte. Ella me mira y sonríe, nos acercamos como atraídas por una fuente magnética y nos besamos. Nuestras lenguas a penas se rozan. Son nuestros labios los que se van conociendo. La intensidad va aumentando, los besos se hacen más grandes. La abrazo y le acaricio el pelo. Ella me atrae hacia su cuerpo y nos seguimos besando. No sé cuántos segundos pasan ¿segundos? ¿minutos? pero estamos muy cerca, puedo rozar con suavidad su espalda, hasta llegar a sus caderas. Todo es electricidad. Quiero seguir tocándola. Con ambos manos sujeto su cintura y la acaricio. Ella hace lo mismo conmigo.

De un momento a otro, ella se sienta en la cama.

\- Wow Max, sí que me pillaste por sorpresa. No pensé que te atreverías –dice como si nada hubiese pasado.

La tomé por sorpresa. Punto para SúperMax.

Y mi primer beso.

\- Es porque soy menos geek de lo que crees.

Espera... Mi primer beso con... ¿Chloe?

\- Le diré a Warren que ya no tiene posibilidades contigo, digamos que... te interesan otras cosas, Max.

¿Y por qué quiero impresionarla?

Aún me cuesta entender lo que pasó.

Mi primer beso con Chloe y se sintió... tan bien. Todavía tengo la sensación de nuestros labios... Agg, mi estómago ¿Serán estas las supuestas mariposas?


End file.
